Star Wars: Survivor Wiki
Star Wars: Survivor is an upcoming science fiction novel based on the hugely successful Star Wars franchise by Lucasfilm. The plot follows Sofia Carson, a former Jedi Knight who is being hunted by an Inquisitor known as the Thirteenth Brother (portrayed by Ryan Lee), as she joins a small band of freedom fighters who seek to rebuild the Jedi Order. Plot Two years after the Great Jedi Purge, former Jedi Knight Sofia Carson works as a technician at an Imperial Shipyard on the planet Bothawui. During a repair job on the upper hull of a damaged Star Destroyer, Carson is forced to use the Force to prevent her friend Sierra Meyers from falling to her death. Unbeknownst to either of them, the act is recorded by an Imperial Probe Droid which sends the footage back to the Galactic Empire, thus revealing Carson's true identity to the Empire. The Empire dispatches two Inquisitors, the Thirteenth Brother and Fourth Sister, to track Carson down. Despite her best efforts to conceal herself, Carson is forced to reveal herself after the Thirteenth Brother kills Sierra. Pursued by the Empire's forces, Carson flees through the Shipyard and briefly clashes with the Thirteenth Brother before she is rescued by former Republic soldier Jonathan Hicks and pilot Karsten Seidel, aboard the freighter Avenger. Once safely away from Bothawui, Jonathan reveals to Carson his plan to rebuild the Jedi Order, starting with any surviving Jedi they are able to locate and rescue. Though reluctant to get involved at first, Carson is convinced to join the crew once Jonathan points out the Empire knows her identity. Jonathan and Karsten take Carson to a hidden base on the planet Tython, where she meets other allies of Jonathan's, including ex-Jedi Taylor Williamson (who is revealed to be in a relationship with Karsten). Carson learns that like herself, many of Jonathan's allies were targets of the Empire who barely managed to escape capture. Taylor believes with an actual Jedi on their side, there's a chance the Empire can be defeated. Cast * Sofia Carson : The main protagonist, a survivor of the Great Jedi Purge and former apprentice of Jedi Master Kel Runa. After nearly escaping Imperial forces on Bothawui, Carson joins Jonathan's crew on a mission to rebuild the Jedi Order. * 'Jonathan Hicks ': A skilled soldier who fought with alongside the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars, and now leads a small band of freedom fighters against the tyranny of the Empire. After her identity is revealed to the Empire, Jonathan recruits Carson as part of his plan to rebuild the Jedi Order. * 'Karsten Seidel ': A highly skilled pilot and member of Jonathan's crew. * 'Thirteen Brother ': The main antagonist, one of two Inquisitors dispatched to hunt down Carson after her identity as a Jedi is revealed to the Empire. In his third encounter with Carson, he is revealed to be a former Jedi Temple Guard named Ryan Lee. * 'Fourth Sister ': The secondary antagonist, one of two Inquisitors dispatched to hunt down Carson after her identity is revealed to the Empire. Like all Inquisitors, the Fourth Sister reveals herself to be a former Jedi Knight who fell to the Dark Side after the Clone Wars. Notes To Be Added Category:Browse